Love in Precinct 16
by Nadia500
Summary: Bella and Edward have difficult pasts, but all that will fall away when they meet in precinct 16 of the Brooklyn PD. Love will concure all
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_**September 12 2001.**_

He was watching the Father play Basketball with his daughter in front of their house in the Hamptons.

Just left of the hoop bolted to the wall about 20 yards was a thick patch of scrubs on the beach, the perfect spot to hide and see everything that was going on in the house as well as outside.

With a wicked gleam in his eye, he watched as she jumped up to slam dunk the ball, all the while fantasizing about what it would feel like to hold her close, kiss her and make love to her.

The father and daughter duo was blissfully unaware of the danger that lurked less than 20 yards away as they played their game of one on one, laughing and razzing each other.

She was so excited, tomorrow would be her 16th Birthday and her mother had organized a party for her to invite all her friends.

He was surprised to see the father home. After all it was only yesterday that the attacks on the World Trade Towers took place. He was on call that day and was one of the first teams on the scene.

He must have taken the day off to help set up for the party tomorrow.

He sat and watched them until long after dark and long after the family had gone to bed.

At 04:00 he crept silently to the back door and broke open the lock. He was going to get what he wanted and no one was going to stop him.

Walking into the big modern kitchen, with all the modern Stainless Steel appliances and the Marble Terracotta counter tops, he made his way to the stairs that lead to the second and third floor of the house where the bedrooms were.

The bedroom he was looking for was on the second floor, second bedroom to the left.

Opening the door he was struck breathless by the beauty of the girl sleeping like an angel in the big California King bed. Her Mahogany colored hair was in stark contrast with the white of the pillow. It looked like a halo surrounding her lovely face.

Walking over to the bed he took the chloroform soaked cloth and pressed it over her mouth and nose startling her awake.

"I have been waiting a long time for you my dear" he whispered as he pressed the chloroform soaked cloth to her mouth.


	2. One Day at a Time

_**I don't own anything Twilight; I just like to play with them every now and then.**_

**Chapter 1 – One Day at a Time**

**BPOV**

_**June 06 2011.**_

Sitting up in my bed I was shocked to see that I had slept for four hours, I never slept more than two hours every other night. I was also shocked to see I had not woken up screaming and breaking out in a cold sweat, waking up my roommate and best friend Alice in the process.

This was not something new for me; Alice was used to me waking up in a panic most of the time.

Alice and I shared a Townhouse in Brooklyn. It was a three bedroom two and a half bathroom with an open plan kitchen and living room area.

Getting up I made my way to the bathroom to take a long soak in my big sunken Jacuzzi tub before I had to go to work.

Today we were getting a new detective on our NYPD SVU squad. I was so not looking forward to that. I just hoped that whoever he or she was did not get stuck with me as a partner. I have had only one partner since I started working in SVU and he requested a transfer within the week. Does not say much about me and my people skills now does it.

Ever since that fateful day almost ten years ago, I have been having trouble trusting people, the only people around me I do trust are Emmett, my brother for all intent and purposes, his wife Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper, who also happens to be Emmett's partner and Alice's boyfriend for the last two years.

Emmett was also a detective in the SVU squad like me and he was fiercely protective of me, sometimes it irritates the fuck out of me but most of the time I just ignore it because I know it was done out of love for me.

Getting in to the tub I could feel my muscles relaxing as the hot water washed over my always aching body. For the last almost ten years there hasn't been a day that goes by with me not being in pain. But I didn't want to drink the pain medication so much for fear of becoming addicted to them.

I washed my hair and shaved my legs, just because I didn't feel like a woman anymore doesn't mean I didn't have to look like one.

I got out of the tub and dried my body, wrapping the towel around me I padded my way into the big walk in closet to the left of the bathroom to get my clothes for the day of kicking ass.

I got out my black skinny jeans and the midnight blue long sleeve silk blouse with my flat knee high black leather boots, my "Bad boy kick ass gear" as Alice so eloquently put it. If it were up to her I would be wearing my 6 inch Manolo heals to work every day. She was all about the fashion. Not that I had anything against my Manolo's and Jimmy Choo's and Louis Vutons, it's just that you can't very well chase a subject down the street in high heels.

Alice was a 4'9" nothing little sprite with spiky black hair, violet eyes and a figure to die for. At first glance you would call her vain and shallow, but don't let appearances fool you. Alice is a force to be reckoned with when it came to her friends and family. She was also very smart and opinionated. She was a buyer for Dolce & Gabana's New York branch. Can you say employee discount and first dibs on new merchandise?

I got dressed and went into my bathroom to blow dry my hair and apply my make-up. I never wear a lot of make-up, mostly just eyeliner mascara and lip gloss. I don't need to impress anyone.

I have been a detective for the NYPD SVU squad for the last four years. I graduated High school at the age of 17. I went to the University of New York to study Criminal Justice and Criminal psychology and graduated at the top of my class. With degree in hand I applied to the New York Police Academy and graduated with top honors at the age of 20. I got a job as a beat cop at Precinct 16 in Brooklyn the following week. I worked as a beat cop for two years before I got promoted to Detective and as they say the rest is History.

For as long as I can remember I always wanted to be a detective for the SVU just like my father.

Emmett McCarthy got the Job as a detective with the SVU squad when he was 24 years old. He met his wife Rosalie Lillian Whitlock when they worked together on a very big case two years later. They dated for about two years before they got married when Emmett was 28 years old. They have been happily married for the last 3 years. Rosalie was also the District Attorney of our fair state.

Rosalie was a blond bombshell. She was tall with golden blond hair to the middle of her back that lay in perfect waves. She was also very busty and very crude. A perfect match for Emmett. She came off as a bitch at first glance, but once you got to know her she was a very loyal friend and soft spoken.

Jasper Whitlock started working for the NYPD SVU squad a year after Emmett and they just instantly clicked. They have been best friends and partners ever since. Jasper met Alice about three years ago and they had an instant connection but they chose to be friends first and about a year later they started dating.

I checked my appearance in the mirror and deemed myself done. There was nothing spectacular about me. 5'4", brown hear and brown eyes, very pale skin and no grace what so ever. Plain and boring.

Leaving my depressing thoughts behind me I made my way into the kitchen to make breakfast for me and Alice since she will be up soon. While the bacon cooked I started the toast. Within minutes Alice came into the kitchen looking like death warmed over.

"What's wrong with you?"Alice asked.

"Good morning to you to sunshine." I replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, why the hell are you up so early and making breakfast at the ass crack of dawn?" Alice asked.

"Ali, hun it's 7:30. You were supposed to be up at 7:00. Why are you so tired? You know what forget I asked." I shuddered. From the look in her eyes I was 100% sure I did not want to know what she and Jasper were up to last night.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She shrieked

"What is wrong with what I have on? I am a detective you know?" I asked offended, I thought I looked pretty good.

"Yes you are, but do you have to look so drab? A little color would do you good you know." She said.

"I am wearing a blue blouse so I have color, besides I am not there to impress people, I am there to save lives." This was every morning's story, she would criticize my clothing choices and I would defend them.

"Why are you so bitchy today? Did you have another dream last night?" She asked in what I was sure to be concern, but it was rubbing me the wrong way today.

"Alice I do not want to talk about it, why can't you just leave it be? I am so sick and tired of this same fucking conversation day in and day out. 'You need to see a shrink', 'you need to let it go', 'it was not your fault', 'it was almost ten years ago, you can't life in the past', PLEASE just leave me the fuck alone." I yelled as I stormed out the front door to my car on my way to the office.

As I revved the engine to my Midnight blue 2010 Mustang GT500, my baby, I felt a little of the tension leave my shoulders as I pulled out of the garage and drove to the office. Living in Brooklyn sure was an experience, with the crime ridden streets and the old dilapidated buildings in the business district of Brooklyn.

_**June 06 2011**_

_**Precinct #16**_

_**Brooklyn**_

When I got to the office I felt really bad for the way I left thing with Alice. I pulled out my cell phone to call her and apologize for what I said. She answered on the third ring.

"Alice, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm not angry with you; I was just having a bad day. Please forgive me?" I begged before she could say anything.

"I understand honey and I'm sorry that I kept pushing, I'm just worried about you, I don't know what I would do if you were not okay. I promise to back off on you." She said in a small voice making me feel like shit for the way I acted.

"That's not your fault. I have a very short temper you know that. I'm sorry for making you worry, I was just venting on the wrong person." I said.

"Okay, so when is this new detective starting and what are her or his name?" She asked her chipper self again.

"Well, he or she is supposed to start today and all I know is that the name is E.A Cullen." I said a little frustrated that I didn't know more.

"I just hope they are not my partner." I said cringing at the thought.

"Maybe it will be a good thing. I have a feeling that today will be monumental for you." Alice said with her typical clairvoyant bullshit.

You see little Miss Alice think that she is clairvoyant and she can feel when something is going to happen to any of the family. The worst part is that she is usually right 80% of the time.

"Please save that bullshit for another day Alice. I will see you at Lunch. Love ya."

"You just wait and see Bella, just wait and see. Love ya too."

I hung up and got busy cleaning the office a bit, made new coffee and began filing some old case files. It was another two hours before the rest of the guys was to be in the office and I was not looking forward to that. Alice would have called Emmett to tell him about my outburst this morning.

I was so engrossed it what I was doing that I didn't ever hear Emmett come in to the office, and that is very hard do to 'cause he's always so loud. The fact that I didn't even hear them come in was testament to my distracted state because I was always very alert.

"Well what do you know little Miss Perfectionist strikes again? How many times have I told you not to clean my table, you just fuck up my filing system?" Emmett was standing by his desk scratching his head at the clean table in front of him.

"Emmett the only filing system you have is to throw the files on your table and then to search trough them when you need one." Jasper commented while giving me a hug and a warm but concerned smile.

Just as I had suspected, Alice had definitely phoned one of them.

"So what time will the captain be in this morning? I have a few things to do before he gets here?" I asked as I walked over to Emmett and gave him a hug.

"Morning sis, how was your night? Alice said you had a rough morning?" He asked as he handed me my double espresso Mocha.

"Alice is too much of a gossip if you ask me, I'm fine Emmett." I took as sip of my coffee and stole his blueberry muffin out of his hands and backed away.

"Hey that's mine!" He exclaimed chasing after me. I ran as fast as I could because once he got hold of me I wasn't going to be able to get away. I may be faster than him but he was stronger than anyone I knew.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man." Jasper was rolling in the floor, he was laughing so hard.

"What in the blue hell is going on here?" We all stopped mid everything and looked at Captain Stephens who looked a bit amused as well as annoyed.

"Is this what is going on if I'm not around to keep you lot of hooligans in Line? I bring our new detective here and the first thing he sees is Emmett trying his best to catch Bella because she stole his food, again?" At the mention of the new guy, all of us noticed the man standing next to the Captain.

I felt the breath leave my lungs at the same time my heart started doing flip-flops. He was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He was tall, but not as tall as Emmett, maybe 6'2", bronze colored hair that looked like some lucky bitch just held on for dear life while being fucked into oblivion, strong chiseled jaw, straight nose and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He was muscular but not as built as Emmett. More lean like Jasper's build.

I saw him shake hands with Emmett and knew that I missed the introduction that the Captain just made. Emmett gave me a funny look.

"This mute that you see here is Lt. Isabella Marie Swan, Bella this is Lt. Edward Anthony Cullen, your new partner." The Captain finished.

"What?" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

"Emmett, I can understand your concerns but this is for the best. Edward, after Emmett showed you around I want you to come to my office so that I can get the last of the paperwork sighed and you can go get your badge and gun." And with that he walked back to his office and closed the door.

I had yet to say something and turned around to run to the bathroom to throw up. How in the hell am I supposed to work with this _**MAN**_ in a confined space 8 hours a day? How will I trust my partner if I can't even trust any man not related to me?

And what the hell is up with my body's reaction to Edward? Why was my heart doing back flips when he smiled at me? Why was I so attracted to him? I have never found any man attractive.

Sucking up my courage to work with this man I walked into the squad room to see him and Emmett laughing together. Why was Emmett all chummy with this guy when he knew I will be left alone with him for long periods of time?

I walked up to them and extended my hand. I had decided to be professional with him but keep a distance between us as far as possible without looking strange.

"I'm sorry about earlier. My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." I introduced myself officially .

"That's okay I get that it was a shock for you, Edward Cullen." He extended his hand and took mine, the moment his hand touched mine it felt like a jolt of electricity shot through my arm all the way to my heart, which was doing flip-flops again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward." I said politely

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied with a voice like velvet. It felt like I had crawled into a French silk pie, smooth and sensual. As we stared into each other's eyes it felt like he could see all my secrets, all my pain and all my fears. I felt unnerved by the power he had on me and I only knew him for half an hour. I would have to keep my distance from him.

"Yes well, I will take you to meet the rest of the team." Emmett looked a little uncomfortable with our exchange. I also noticed that Edward het yet to let go of my hand.

Edward and Emmett disappeared around the corner to go to the lower levels were the M.E and labs were.

As I watched them leave I had a feeling that Alice was right again and everything was about to change.

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you want. I will try to update twice a week on Mondays and Fridays but I can't make any promises.

Thanx

xoxo


	3. Running from the Crazy

_**I don't own anything Twilight; I just like to play with them every now and then.**_

**Chapter Two – Running from the Crazy**

**EPOV**

Waking up this morning, it took me a few seconds to realize were I was. I was very pleased to remember that I was in fact in Brooklyn New York. I was so glad to be gone from Chicago. The only thing I was not so glad to leave in Chicago was my parents, but they would be joining me in a month.

My father, Carlisle was a world renowned surgeon. My mother Esme was an interior decorator. My father was going to be the new Chief Surgeon at Bellevue Hospital.

My parents had been shocked when one day out of the blue I announced that I had accepted a job as a detective at the Brooklyn SVU. They couldn't understand why the sudden move. I was not yet ready to divulge that information. My mother knew something was not right but she also knew me well enough to know that I would come to them when I was ready.

After that my parents decided that they wanted to move with me. My father said he had been looking for a new challenge and my mother was looking for a change in scenery. So it was decided that they would move with me.

Two weeks later I was packed and moving to New York. I found a loft apartment not too far from the station. It was big and open, just the way I liked it. My parents had found a house in the upper east side of Manhattan.

I had a telephonic interview with Captain Stephens and he told me I was just what his department needed. He told me I would be working with two guys and one woman. He also told me that they were all family in the department and that I was going to really have to know my shit to get them to let me in to their fold.

There was a Det. Emmett McCarthy. He was 31 years old and married to the DA Rosalie Lillian McCarthy. They had been married for the last 3 years and apparently did not have any children yet. He had been a detective with the SVU squad for the last 7 years. Apparently he was a bear of a man.

Then there was a Det. Jasper Whitlock. He has been a detective with the SVU squad for the last 6 years. He was the twin brother of Emmett's wife and was dating the other detective's roommate.

Then there was a Det. Isabella Marie Swan. She had been a detective for the SVU squad for the last 4 years. There was not very much information available on her except that she was supposed to be brilliant and one of the best. The fact that they all seemed very protective of her told me that there was more than meets the eye with that lot.

Then there was me, Det. Edward Anthony Cullen. I had been a detective for the last 5 years. I graduated at the top of my class at North Western University in Criminal Justice and Criminal psychology. I had wanted to be a law enforcement officer since I could remember and I was so proud the day I graduated from the Police academy at the age of 21. It only took me a year to make detective in the SVU squad in Chicago.

Getting out of bed I went to take a quick shower and to shave. If I did not get a move on I was going to be late.

As I was busy donning my 'Bad Boy' gear, I was really starting to hope that they would accept me into their fold. I really hoped I would be happy here in Brooklyn.

I checked my appearance in the mirror one last time, not even bothering with my hair, knowing that there was nothing I could do to make it co-operate and left my loft.

I got on my Ducati and left for the Precinct.

_**June 06 2011**_

_**Precinct #16**_

_**Brooklyn**_

I pulled into the employee parking lot and signed my name in the book because I had not yet received my badge. The attendant pointed me in the right direction and bid me a farewell. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw a massive red Jeep, a blue Dodge Ram pick-up and this sick Bad Ass Midnight Blue GT500. Dude has balls driving that thing in Brooklyn.

Walking around the building to the front entrance I could feel the excitement and anticipation bubble up in my chest. This was what I lived for, the chance to save a person's life.

I stood in front of the entrance and looked up at the gold lettering of the building feeling like I was home for the first time in a long time and I haven't even stepped foot inside.

The receptionist at the front desk told me, a little too friendly mind you, that the department I was looking for was on the second floor. I thanked her and made my way to the elevator. Just as the elevator doors were closing I heard someone yell to keep the door open.

I stuck out my hand to stop the door just in time to see an older gentleman with dirty blond hear streaked with gray stepping into the elevator. He was a rugged looking man but well put together. I saw he also pushed the 2nd floor button and decided to introduce myself. I had a feeling he was Captain Garrett Stephens.

"Good morning." I greeted with a smile.

"Good morning young man. Who are you looking for on the 2nd floor?" He asked while looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm here to see Capt. Garrett Stephens; I'm supposed to start working today. My name is Edward Cullen." I answered with as much confidence I could muster.

"Well you came to the right place, Garrett Stephens, nice to meet you Edward. I'm glad to see you are on time. That is a rare thing for me to see around here. You are going to be a breath of fresh air around here I can just feel it." He answered with a smile just as the door opened on our floor.

What I saw was definitely not what I was expecting. There was this huge man running after this petite woman running for her life with a muffin in her hands and this tall blonde dude looking at them with amusement written all over his face.

I couldn't quite see what the big guy and the woman looked like because they were running all over the place, but the blond guy was standing about 10 feet from me. He was tall and masculine but not hulky. He had ice blue eyes that looked like they could scare the shit out of a suspect. He had a nasty scar from above his left eye all the way down to his jaw. With shoulder length curly blond hair pulled back in ponytail.

Just as the captain was about to speak the woman yelled over her shoulder to the big guy, "Run, run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man." At this the blond guy was rolling on the floor laughing. I too had to stifle a chuckle at this. They looked like they were having fun.

"What in the blue hell is going on here?" The captain yelled, a little amused I might add, and all motion stop as well as my heart.

The woman had to have been the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen in my life. She was about 5'4" tall with mahogany colored hair. Deep espresso eyes and the loveliest shade of peaches and cream skin I had ever seen. A heart shaped face with the longest lashes ever. Her body had curves in all the right places. Her breast, on second thought let's stop while were still ahead. Just as I was making my way back to her face the captain's voice broke the silence that had settled upon us.

"Is this what is going on if I'm not around to keep you lot of hooligans in Line? I bring our new detective here and the first thing he sees is Emmett trying his best to catch his Bella because she stole his food, again?" It seemed at the mention of me they all noticed there was someone else in the room.

The big guy stood up straighter examining me with a wary eye. He was very big and very scary. He was about 6'9" tall with short curly brown hair. Very muscular, he looked more like a Linebacker then a detective. I could only imagine how his suspects cowered in fear at the very sight of him. He had brown eyes that seemed to glow with mischief. What took me by surprise was the smile he gave me. He had the deepest dimples I had ever seen.

"Edward I would like to introduce you to det. Emmett McCarthy. Emmett this is Edward." The captain made the intro. I stuck out my hand and stood up straight. It had not escaped my notice that the brunette had yet to say something. Emmett took my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"So nice to meet you Edward, I can see we will be great friends." He was a really friendly person.

"Same here Emmett. I hope we can work well together." I said as I looked him over.

"And this is Emmett's partner Jasper Whitlock." The captain said.

"Very pleased to meet you." Jasper said with a southern ascent. I wondered were from Texas he was from. He had a very relaxed air about him and I found myself relaxing immediately.

"This mute that you see here is Lt. Isabella Marie Swan, Bella this is Lt. Edward Anthony Cullen, your new partner." The Captain finished. I noticed as soon as the captain said that her entire body went rigid and a look of fear crossed through her very expressive eyes.

"What?" She and Emmett exclaimed at the same time and I was taken aback at the shock in both their voices.

I had yet to hear her voice and ever irritated as it were she were had the most soft and sensual voice I had ever heard. She could be reading the telephone book and you'd still want to listen to her.

"Emmett, I can understand your concerns but this is for the best. Edward, after Emmett showed you around I want you to come to my office so that I can get the last of the paperwork sighed and you can go get your badge and gun." And with that he walked back to his office and closed the door.

As soon as the captain's door closed Isabella ran out of the squad room so fast I almost missed it.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" I asked Emmett and Jasper who looked in the direction Isabella went with concern on their faces.

"I'm sorry Edward, don't take it personally. It has nothing to do with you. Bella just has issues that are not easy to work trough. Just give her time and prove to her that she can trust you as her partner. She is very skittish so all I can say is have patience and all will be well in the land of Bella." Emmett advised just as the door opened and Bella came in walking straight to me.

"I'm sorry about earlier. My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." She introduced herself with a small but friendly smile.

"That's okay I get that it was a shock for you, Edward Cullen." I said as I grasped her small hand in my much larger one. The moment our skin touched I felt an electric shock run up my arm. I sucked in a quick breath and caught whiff of something sweet and sexy. My heart was also doing very strange things inside my chest. I would have to examine that. It had never done that before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward." She said in her angelic voice and I could feel all the tension from earlier leave my body.

"The pleasure is all mine." I answered in a friendly tone. It felt like I was making progress with her and I hoped that we could at least have a good partnership. As I stared into her eyes I felt like she could see right into my soul. The strange thing was I would willingly let her see all the sides of me. The longer I looked into her eyes the more I saw. She had been hurt very badly in her life and I wanted to find out what had happened to her to make her so skittish. _What the hell? I just met her and here I was, thinking about fix her and she doesn't even trust me. This had to stop!_

"Yes well I will take you to meet the rest of the team." Emmett looked a little uncomfortable with the fact that I was still holding her hand. I let go of her hand and turned to him.

I followed after him with a last look over my shoulder at Bella, just to see her and Jasper have a very tense stare down. It looked like he was not happy.

As I followed Emmett down the hall to thw "Fiery pits of Rejection" as he so eloquently put it, I wondered to myself what the deal was, everyone seemed to be very protective of Bella and I had no clue why.

"Why do you call the lab and M.E area the 'Fiery pits of Rejection' Emmett?" I asked as we descended the stairs.

"Because the people who work there are the washed up, chewed up and spat out rejects from the back alleys of New York. You will see for yourself. Word of advice, do not, I repeat do not stick you dick anywhere near any of the chicks that work down here. You will seriously get some kind of nasty decease." Emmett replied with a visible shudder.

The hallway walls were a grey color with the standard linoleum tiles on the floor. I wouldn't want to work down here. It was so dull, unlike the squad room. It was done in very relaxed and calming earthy colors. The walls were a soft brown with cream trim and cream plush carpets. I wondered who did the decorating.

"Emmett who did the decorating in the squad room, I couldn't help but notice how relaxing the décor is? Here it looks so dull and creepy." I asked Emmett as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Bella, Alice and Rose did that. Bella said the if she was to spend most of her time in the squad room that it had to at least be relaxing and nice to look at. The captain was against it in the beginning, said that it was for work and not for play, but she insisted and when Bella want something she gets it. She also offered to pay for all the needed supplies herself. So captain approved it and a week later we had a brand new squad room. Been that way since she started working here 3 years ago." He replied with a smile. He obviously loved her very much.

"It seems to me they are a force to be reckoned with if they have their minds set on something." I replied just as we stopped at the door that read M.E room.

"You have no idea. Now remember what I said about these people earlier. Just don't let them get to you." Emmet said as he opened the door.

"It can't be that bad Emmett." I said and stepped inside. Stopping dead in my track at the amount of ugly in front of me.

I wasn't a conceited person, but shit this was bad. There in front of me stood the ugliest fat chick I had ever seen. She had blond hair up to her shoulders and blue eyes that were so hidden by the make-up caked on her face it was hard to see her eyes. Her mascara was so thick it looked like spider webs. She looked like 5 pounds of garbage stuffed into a 3 pound bag. She was probably 5'2". It was hideous. She was obviously the M.E's assistant.

The M.E was a short blond guy. He was maybe 5'6" with blue eyes that gave off a creepy vibe. But then again all M.E's gave me the creeps. I mean come on what normal person works with dead people. Have you ever noticed how M.E always eats at the exam table? That's just weird. It was like they took a bite, put the sandwich on the body and said."Oh hello, I'm going to poke around your insides, cut open your brain and scramble it about a bit." And took another bit. Like I said creepy.

"Edward this is our M.E Mike Newton and his assistant Jessica Stanley, guys this is our new detective and Bella's new partner Edward Cullen." Emmett made the introductions and I made sure I stay a respectable distance from them so I don't have to shake their hands. I also noticed that as soon as Emmett said that I was Bella's new partner that Mike gave a scowl as if I was dipping into his fruit salad. I also noticed that Jessica was looking at me like I was the last doughnut at fat camp. I made a mental note to stay far away from her.

"Pleased to meet you." I said in a polite way not actually looking at them.

'Well we need to move on. See you later." Emmett said and turned to leave the room.

Just before the door closed I heard Jessica's voice call out to me.

"You are welcome here anytime you want Edward." Jessica called.

I closed the door and shuddered to myself. Just then I heard a loud guffaw from next to me.

"I told you to guard the jewels dude. That was just half the nasty down here." Emmett chuckled.

"What the hell was up with Mike giving me the scowl in there?" I asked Emmett as we continued down the hall.

"Well he has a thing for Bella and is under the impression that she is his girl. Although if you ask her what she thinks you are going to crack up. She thinks he is the scum of the earth and always washes her hands after she was in the same vicinity as him. It's actually really funny to watch her turn him down day after day. And I do mean every single day." Emmett remarked with a chuckle.

"I will definitely have to see that. So next is the Lab right?" I asked as we came to a double door reinforced with metal.

"Yes and these two are just as bad if not worse than the last two." Emmett said as he opened the door.

Stepping into the lab was almost as bad as the M.E's lab. There was a man and a woman in the lab and they were just as ugly as the last two.

The man was a short guy about 5'6" with jet black greasy hear and brown eyes. He also had acne on his face witch made him just as creepy as Mike. The girl was a tall dirty blond girl with green eyes and a stick board frame.

"Edward this is Eric Yorkie our Lab tech and his assistant Lauren Mollary. Guys this is Edward Cullen our new detective and Bella's new partner." Emmett introduced me again and again I kept my distance. Lauren was looking at me smugly and I couldn't figure out why.

"Well I am sorry you got stuck with the Ice queen, but if you ever get lonely you know where to find me." Lauren said with a flutter of eye lashes that were just as badly made up as Jessica's.

"Pleased to meet you. Thanks but no thanks Lauren." I said in what I hope was a friendly tone.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Edward." Eric said a bit tensely.

"Yes well we have to get going, we have work to do." Emmett said as he left the room. I was all too happy to follow him. When we got to the stairs, Emmett almost fell over he was laughing so hard.

"Fuck you Emmett that was not funny." I glared at him.

"Oh My God that was the funniest shit I had seen in a long time." He was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"Come on that freaked me out so bad I'm going to have nightmares for a week." I said as we stepped into the squad room. As we entered Jasper looked up curiously as to why Emmett was laughing so hard. I noticed that Bella was nowhere to be seen and wondered where she were.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Jasper asked as he sat on one of the desks.

"Oh my God Jasper you should have been there, it was so fucking funny!" Emmett could barely get the words out he was laughing so hard.

"What was so funny?" Bella asked as she walked into the squad room from the captain's office.

"I took Edward to meet the rejects and…and first I took him to meet Mike and Jessica. That was funny. Mike gave Edward the stink eye and Jessica was practically eye fucking him. But the best part was when I took him to meet Eric and Lauren. She actually invited him to come see her when he got lonely. You should have seen his face. I thought he was going to puke in his own mouth. God that was so funny." Emmett was on the floor laughing and I thought he was going to suffocate himself if he didn't take a deep breath soon.

"Oh my God, why didn't you take me with you? I would have paid money to see that nasty ass skank proposition him." Bella was laughing just as hard and I couldn't help myself I was laughing just as hard.

"What the hell. Edward is here for an hour and you all have him corrupted already?" The captain asked as he stepped out of his office. Probably to see what all the noise was about.

"Edward let's get your final paperwork done so you could start to work." The captain suggested.

About an hour later I had my ID, badge and gun. As I walked into the squad room I noticed that there were two extra women in the room and one was hugging Bella tightly.

The woman hugging Bella was very short and very energetic. She was bouncing with excitement bobbing Bella up and down with her. She was maybe 4'9" with short spiky black hair and violet eyes. She looked like a child, but with better fashion sense. The other woman was a tall blond with bright blue eyes. Maybe 5'9". She was a very beautiful woman but I thought she had nothing on Bella. Wait what? What the hell is wrong with me? Why was I thinking my partner was beautiful? Before I could think more on that Emmett made the introductions.

"Edward this is my wife Rosalie, she is also the DA. And this little lawn gnome is Alice, Jaspers girlfriend and Bella roommate. Guys this is Edward, Bella's new partner." Emmett said.

I stuck my hand out to greet them. Rosalie shook my hand with an odd look in her eyes, but Alice almost tackled me to the ground and hugged me tightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Edward. I think you are going to fit right in with us all in no time." Alice said in a very excited voice all in one breath that I about missed half of that.

"Alice you are going to crush the poor guy's ribcage. Sorry Edward Alice is a bit much to get used to, but she's harmless." Bella said as she pulled Alice with her.

"That's alright. I can definitely see myself becoming good friends with all of you." I said as I looked at Bella with a smile.

"So Edward we were all going to go grab some lunch at the diner around the corner. Would you like to join us? We could get to know each other better over a nice fat greasy cheese burger." Jasper asked.

"Sure I would love that." I replied as I put my jacket back on.

As we walked out of the station I saw Alice and Bella exchange a look and thought to myself this was going to interesting.

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Thanx**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
